Saving You
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Sayla is a young girl who no longer has family. Shunned for a physical feature that she has, she is constantly harassed by the other people from her village. From there, she meets a young boy who is also without family. What will the two do? Natsu X Sayla. AU. May contain spoilers. Fem Gray because why not. OC is fem Gray.
1. Chapter 1

_Saving You_

 _Sayla is a young girl who no longer has family. Shunned for a physical feature that she has, she is constantly harassed by the other people from her village. From there, she meets a young boy who is also without family. What will the two do? Natsu X Sayla. AU. May contain spoilers. Fem Gray because why not._

 **AN: I like pairing. I make story. Welcome to another one shot. Or is it? I don't know. I'll decide as I write. I recently began Cupid's Chocolates! It's pretty good. You should like, watch it. Like… Eventually.**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" An eleven year old Natsu shouted as he torched the rioting people of a village he had wandered into. They had threatened to attack him because he was siding with the "demon" that lived in their village. His flames knocked some unconscious and caused the others to run away. He quickly melted the door and entered the house in an attempt to find the young girl they were terrorizing.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted. Suddenly, Natsu's body began betraying him and began to turn around to exit the house. Using his sheer will power, he was able to break free from this, and ran further into the house where he found a girl around his age. She had dark blue, beautiful long flowing hair. He then noticed what the villagers were talking about. She had small golden horns.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Natsu said with his hands up. "I just wanted to get you out of here so that these people don't hurt you anymore." He said to the girl. He could see how much she wanted to go with him. He could tell that she couldn't fully trust him yet, and that was why she hadn't sprung at the opportunity. "Look, I burnt some of the villagers just to get in here. Can you at least work with me?" He asked.

"Okay…" He heard. It was faint, but he heard it. He slowly walked towards the girl, hands still in the air. When he reached her, he slowly brought her into a small comforting hug, which she gladly accepted. She fell onto his shoulder crying. "W-why do they hate me so much? I never did anything to them, so why do they want me gone?" She said through sobs.

All Natsu could do was stroke her hair and pat her back to try to get her to calm down. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm here. We can leave this place, just you and me. I've been looking for my father, and by the look of it, you don't have anyone else left either." Natsu said.

"O-okay… Promise me you won't leave me." She said. "I promise with all my heart that I will never leave your side for as long as I live." Natsu said. "My name is Sayla… What's yours?" She asked after calming down. "Natsu Dragneel." He said with a smile. "I like your name." He said causing the girl to blush. "I like yours as well." She said shyly.

"Well then Sayla, how about we get out of here? Travel the country for a bit." He asked. "That sounds nice." She said before standing up. "Let's go."

 **2 Months Later**

"What the heck is a guild?" Natsu asked the old short man in front of him. "You've never heard of a guild?" He asked. "No, I've been traveling the country with my friend and before that, lived with my dad in the forest. No one ever said anything about a guild." He stated. "Well my boy, a guild is made up of a group of people. Mine for instance is one of the most well known guilds, that puts family above all else. Think of it as a new family. A new place to start." He explained.

"So you want us to join your guild thingy?" Natsu asked. "Well, that's true, yes, but the end decision is up to you on whether you join or not." The old man explained. "Eh, I don't see why not. What about you, Sayla? Wanna join with me or go on exploring the world?" Natsu asked his companion. "Well, you're really the only person I have left… I'll join." She said. "Well then, children, I believe you'll have good company when you join. Quite a bunch of other members are around your age." Makarov explained as they walked down the streets of Magnolia en route to the Fairy Tail guildhall.

"Alright you brats, listen up!" Makarov yelled as he entered his guild. "We've got two new members joining!" He announced. "You know what that means, right?" He said with a grin. "Party and make them feel welcomed!" He yelled before the guild burst into cheers. The two were picked up and were brought over to a chair where a white haired girl was waiting for them.

The moment Natsu laid eyes on her, he could see the years of teasing he would get from this girl. "Welcome to the guild you two, before we start, don't let ol' tomato over there mess with your minds" she said with a smirk before getting out the guild stamps. Said girl heard her remark and was in her face immediately. "Mirajane Strauss, you take that back now you witch! Don't go around trying to make the new members think I'm evil!" The redhead yelled.

"Oh, you wanna fight you piece of scrap metal?" She asked before setting the stamps down and getting into the redhead's face. "Maybe I do? Got a problem with that?" She asked. Soon enough, the two girls were a ball of dust with stars coming out occasionally as they rolled around the guildhall.

"Yo, give me the stamp. I'll do it for you…" A brown haired girl said. "The name's Cana." She greeted. "Natsu Dragneel" he said with a smirk. "her name's Sayla. No last name." He told her. "So, where and what color do you want your guild mark?" She asked. "Red. Right shoulder." Natsu said. "Um, can I have it in scarlet on my right shoulder as well?" Sayla asked.

Cana did as asked, and moved onto her next question. "So, what type of magic do you two use?" Cana asked. "I'm not too sure on what it's called." Sayla said. "It allows me to force people to do things, though. The only person that's been able to resist it was Natsu when he found me." She said with a smile, looking at the pink haired boy.

"Woah, you can just say something and they'll do it?" Cana asked. "Yeah, but I have to actually use magical energy in order for it to work. Otherwise everything else is normal." Sayla said. This got the attention of Makarov. ' _Thank Mavis the boy found her. Who knows what might've happened has she been left unattended? Would she have become a dark mage?'_ He thought to himself.

"And what about you, Natsu?" Cana asked. "Oh, I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. I have qualities of a dragon which allow me to manipulate fire in a way that no other fire mage can do. I can set my entire body on fire without it bothering me, I can eat flames for extra energy, or I can even fly, though not for long with flaming wings." He said before igniting his hand. "The fire burns things I want it to. That's why I won't suddenly go nude if I set my body ablaze when in battle." He said.

"Thank god… One exhibitionist is already enough…" Cana said with a facepalm. "Ayumi has a habit of stripping for whatever reason. She claims that it was her master's training, but I think she might be a closet pervert." She said with a shake of her head. "Who's Ayum- never mind…" Natsu said as he observed a dark blue haired girl stripped down to her bra and panties currently running from the redhead who seemed to have recovered from her fight with the white haired girl.

"You'll never catch me alive!" She yelled as she ran from the knight. "Ayumi, put on your clothes this instant! Have you no shame?!" The redhead yelled as she continued to run after the girl. She wasn't looking where she was going however, and ended up running into Natsu. "Ah, geez, watch where you're going ya pervert!" Natsu yelled as he pretty much threw her off of him. "The hell do you mean watch where I'm going? Watch where you're standing!" She yelled back. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled. Before he knew it, he had a half naked girl up in his face. "What do you think it means you idiot?"

"Natsu, hold her so she can receive her punishment!" The redhead yelled as she charged. Natsu, being the good boy he was did as he was told, and lunged at the girl, bringing her to the ground. A small beating later, and Ayumi had her clothes back on, and Erza was introducing herself to Natsu. "I don't believe I've told you my name, but U heard your introduction to Cana. My name is Erza Scarlet." She said with her hand out. "What type of magic do you use? I only caught your name." She asked.

"Fire Dragon Slayer magic." Natsu replied. "Dragon slayer magic? What's that?" Erza asked. "Well, as the name implies, it's a type of magic that excels at taking down dragons." He explained only to hear a snort from Ayumi. "Dragon's don't exist you idiot." She said while her arms were crossed. "Oh you wanna bet?" Natsu asked with his face right in front of hers. "I lived with a dragon for the first 10 years of my life. I know what I'm talking about." He said.

He stepped back before setting his body aflame to prove his point. "How else would I be able to be completely fireproof?" He asked. "Pfft whatever. Still doesn't prove that dragon's exist." She said before unconsciously stripping her shirt before walking away.

"Anyway… What do you plan on doing? You came here with the purpose of?" Erza asked. "Well, the old man said it's sort of like a second family. Both me and Sayla don't have a family, so I was kind of happy about being able to have other people to call family." Natsu explained as he brought Sayla into a one armed hug causing the girl to blush.

"I also want to find my father." Natsu said. "I know he's out there somewhere. There's no way that a dragon like Igneel could die like that." He said. "I wish you luck in your goals, Natsu. What about you, Sayla? Care to demonstrate your magic?" Erza asked.

"Well, um, sure. Is it okay if I use you as an example?" She asked politely. "Well, I don't see why not." Erza said. "Erza, walk over to Natsu and… Oh, I don't know… Give him a hug?" Sayla said after not being able to think of anything else. Sure enough, Erza felt her body obeying to Sayla's command. She requipped back to normal clothing before hugging Natsu. ' _He's warm…'_ Erza thought to herself as they hugged.

"Alright, now stop." Sayla said. Erza then felt herself able to release the hug, and did as so. She backed up and simply looked at Sayla in respect. "That's a very strong and useful magic, you know?" Erza commented. "Thanks…" Sayla said with a small blush from the praise.

"So, when can we take these job thingies?" Natsu asked. "I'm itching to get some stuff done. Standing around is too boring."

"Well, you simply need to take a request and have it approved by an s class wizard or the master." Erza explained. "So I just grab one of these paper thingies and bring it to gramps." Natsu said as more of a statement than a question. "Yep. That's about it. Good luck on your first job." Erza said with a small smile before going to fetch herself some strawberry cheesecake.

"So… Bandit control, delivery mission, escort mission, monster extermination, demolition, and… Gardening? The heck? Eh. Sayla, what do you wanna take?" Natsu asked his friend. "Well, I think a delivery mission would be easy for our first job." She stated. "Eh, I don't see why not. It's worth… 15000 jewels? For delivering an item? What do we even need to- oh. We're delivering a custom made sword." Natsu concluded as he read the report.

And so, Natsu had the job approved before he and Sayla headed out. "Sure is nice out today." Sayla commented at the relatively warm and sunny weather. "Eh, I guess you're right. Nice and bright. Just like fire." Natsu said as the two walked over to their designated item pick up. It was a mission from a local blacksmith, so they simply needed to locate the place in town. From there, they would need to travel to Crocus where a collector would pay them and take the sword.

It wasn't a difficult job. The most difficult part was the two train rides that they had to take. It ended up with Natsu pretty much on top of Sayla as he tried to not throw up. Of course, the physical contact caused Sayla to blush. It's not every day where your friend of the opposite gender is practically laying on top of you. Not to mention how she had always like the dragon slayer because of his attitude towards the world and others around him.

"Yo, we're back!" Natsu yelled as the two entered the guildhall. "Welcome back, Natsu. How'd the job go?" Makarov asked, hoping that nothing was destroyed as his mages had a knack of doing that. "Well, apart from those steel death traps, the job went down perfectly fine… Though there wasn't any fighting…" He said with a bored expression.

"Steel death traps?" The third master asked. "Yeah, you know… trains?" Natsu said. "You're afraid of trains?" Makarov asked. "No, not afraid. It's just… I can't really uh… hold myself together when I'm on one." Natsu said with a sheepish grin.

"Pfft, the so called 'son of a dragon' can't even handle a train?" Ayumi said, half naked. Of course, Natsu was quickly up in her face. "You don't see dragon's on trains, do you?!" Natsu yelled. "I don't see dragons at all!" Ayumi yelled back. "And these dragons you talk about are probably just some overgrown lizards!" She added. "Why you-" Natsu started before tackling Ayumi to the ground as a small brawl started between them. The other members couldn't help but facepalm at the sight of the two.

"Ayumi, put your clothes on immediately! And both of you stop fighting!" Erza yelled in an authoritative voice. Sure enough, Ayumi's clothes somehow were put on pretty much immediately and the two were interlocking arms. "Don't worry, Erza, we weren't fighting! Isn't that right, Natsu?" Ayumi said nervously. "Y-yeah! Of course f-friend, we weren't fighting at all! Just some friendly playing, right?" He said back, also extremely nervous. "Of course! That's what best friends do, right?"

This went on for quite sometime as the rest of the guild watched on, either amused or confused by their act.

Fairy Tail was certainly going to be a lot more interesting.

 **AN: Ayy, I decided that this is gonna be a full story, though I won't update it soon as I have other stories to update! Be prepared for those! First will be TLG, then FC, then ALF. Those haven't been updated in a while. Also, this is my 20th story! Whaddya know!? Thanks for all that have been with me since the beginning, or anyone, really. Shoutout to my most active readers, DraigTrueEmperor9 and Suppergoddad! Thanks for consistently reviewing and such. It kind of pushes me to put out more content, as I know for sure that people are reading these. I think it's safe to say that I'll be updating and posting a bit more often than in the past two months. CS:GO has taken up a bunch of my time, but I've decided that I'll make a lot more of an effort to update the story.**

 **Last but not least, should I turn this story into a harem like most of my multi chapter stories?**

 **My original idea was to keep it Natsu X Sayla, but I can mess with the plot line to accommodate Ayumi, Mira, Erza, and maybe some others like Kagura, Minerva, and such.**

 **Song of the Story/Chapter (this'll change every chapter or story from now on. I have a lot of music that I'd like to share with others.):**

 **Fortress (ft. Joni Fatora) By Illenium.**

 **Category: Chillstep**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'm out!**

 **(P.S. MANGA SPOILER! SHE'S BACK, BITCHES! WOOOOOOO)**

 **(P.P.S. ALSO MANGA SPOILER Lyon and future Lyredy shippers, don't you fucking think about it, dammit. pls no h8. I just don't like her shipped with other people cause am an Natsu fegboy. srry. I honestly think that Natsu is the only likable male character because of his attitude and because I'm a feg. no homo.)**

 **(P.P.P.S. I don't read manga. I just heard about it and had to check it out to see if it was true.)**

 **(P.P.P.P.S. P.P.P.S. isn't a real thing. It's supposed to stop at post-post script but we'll leave it at post-post-post-post script. It's getting a bit out of hand…)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Saving You_

 _Sayla is a young girl who no longer has family. Shunned for a physical feature that she has, she is constantly harassed by the other people from her village. From there, she meets a young boy who is also without family. What will the two do? Natsu X Harem. AU. May contain spoilers. Fem Gray because why not._

 **AN: Chapter 2! It's been decided by me that this'll now be harem. Why? Why not? All the pairings will have something similar to the title. This chapter introduces Mira, but doesn't do anything very explicit with her.**

Cold.

That was the only sensation Mirajane Strauss, s-class mage of Fairy Tail, could think as she stood in front of her sister's grave.

It was supposed to be a simply takedown mission.

It resulted in Lisanna's life.

She had blamed herself for the past week since they got back. It was her fault that she wasn't strong enough. She had become dark and receded. Only leaving her room for food or the bathroom.

Today was the first day she exited her house. It was to visit her sister's grave. It was dark out, but that didn't stop her from seeing it.

Little did she know, she had some visitors. Visitors that she hadn't expected at all.

"Go to her, Natsu. She needs you more than I do right now." Sayla said as the two watched the eldest Strauss at the grave.

Natsu walked up next to Mira, who was startled at his sudden appearance. "I don't think she'd like to see you like this…" He said gently as he placed an arm around her.

This was enough for Mira to start crying. "It hurts, Natsu. She's gone and I can't do anything about it…" Mira said as she cried into his chest.

Natsu soothed Mira as best he could, rubbing her back and whispering gentle words to her. "You did your best, Mira. I doubt she'd blame you for it." He said.

"Thank you, Natsu…" She said as the two continued standing at the grave.

"Come on. It's gonna rain soon. We should get out of here before it starts." Natsu suggested.

Mira nodded her head. "C-can you carry me to your house?" She asked timidly.

"Of course." Natsu said, kneeling down so she could get on his back.

"Would your arms be okay?" She asked, blushing a red that was deeper than her rival's hair.

"S-sure." Natsu said. He turned around and picked her up. He began walking to his house. He noticed Mira gazing at the darkening sky, her eyes slowly closing. Her head was up against his chest, and she was slowly being lulled to sleep by his warmth.

Natsu continued walking for the next 5 minutes, before arriving at his, and Sayla's home. He laid Mira down on his bed and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, Mira. It doesn't feel right seeing you like this." Natsu said quietly before exiting the room to head to Sayla's room where she had invited him to sleep due to their guest.

"She should be better soon… Well, I hope." Natsu said as he climbed into the bed on the other side of a his closest friend.

"Oh crap, I didn't tell Elfman this… You think he has a communication lacrima?" Natsu asked Sayla.

"Why are you asking me? I barely know the guy." She said with a pout, crossing her arms under her ever so delicate breasts.

"Eh, good point. Well, guess I'll just try." Natsu said before exiting the room to make less noise as Sayla tried to sleep.

Sayla laid there while Natsu was out of the room, her thoughts scattered all over the place. Some thoughts consisted of concern for the Strauss family, others of recent jobs, some of the guild, but most of her thoughts were of Natsu.

He had grown a lot since they were the kids that had just joined Fairy Tail. She noticed that his and Ayumi's relationship changed as well, from rivals, to almost sibling like.

Of course though, like normal siblings, they occasionally fought, but the other would be forgiven within the next day.

She was afraid, really.

Afraid that she would lose him. She had two possible things that could lead to her losing him. Other girls, or actual death. She knew that he would never abandon her, but the thought of him being intimate with another female made her feel unloved.

She had to decide now. Could she bear the pain of being left alone? Or would she find a way to take him for herself.

However, she hadn't thought of one other plan. It was unheard of in this day and age, so it wasn't surprising that she hadn't thought of it.

She was still picking through her thoughts, when Natsu entered the room. "He says he knows. He was gonna come to put flowers for Lisanna, but he decided to just watch how it played out." He informed Sayla.

"Well, goodnight, Sayla." Natsu said before pulling the covers over himself, and bringing his arm to wrap around Sayla, shocking her at this gesture.

Before she had a chance to ask what he was doing this for, he was asleep. ' _I guess he was tired…'_ she thought as she too, went to sleep.

" _I will always love you, Natsu…_ " She said as she drifted off to sleep.

If she had been awake ten minutes later, she would've heard words that would've made her life complete.

" _I'm glad you feel the same._ "

 **Time Skip|8:00 A.M.| Dragneel Residence**

"You ready to go back to the guild, Mira?" Natsu asked the white haired girl who was just staring at herself in the mirror.

"Y-yeah… Let's go. I think I can go back today." She said as her confidence rose.

The three left the house, their destination being their guildhall.

When they walked into the guild, most of the people were surprised to see Mira. They hadn't known that she had left her home. Only her brother and the two people whose home she stayed in, knew she had left.

"Mira! Welcome back!" Much to everyone's surprise, it was Erza who greeted her.

Walking to the white haired girl, the knight brought her into a hug.

"The guild has missed you, you know that?" She said with a small smile.

"Um, Erza? Can I talk to you in private real quick?" Mira asked. She led her to behind the bar, where their little conversation began.

"So um… I… I think I've um… I uh…" She said nervously, unable to say the entire thing.

"Mira, just tell me. It shouldn't be this hard, unless it's something major." Erza said.

"I think I've… Uh… I think I've developed f-feelings for N-Natsu…" She said nervously.

Erza stared at her wide eyed, unable to believe what she had heard.

"But what about Sayla? You know by the way she looks at him, that she's in love with him as well," Erza stated.

"Well, that's the thing… I know you read s-smut books, and don't even deny it, and I was wondering if there were any situations where the male had multiple girls?" She asked shyly.

"Y-yes, indeed. There are multiple like that… Why do you- are you saying-"

"Yes, yes, now be quiet. I want to bring it up to Sayla and ask her if she's fine with that. If not, then I think I'll let him go… She knew him first after all, and he was the one to save her… But I guess he also saved me…" She said, the ending quieter.

But Erza still heard it. "What exactly do you mean by saying that he also saved you?" Erza asked.

"Well… I went to go see Lisanna's grave, and he came from behind… He went on about how she wouldn't want me like this… It was about to rain, so he brought me home. To his home," She said.

Erza looked at her, wide eyed. "You spent the night at Natsu's house!? You didn't sleep with him, did you?" She asked.

"No, no, he slept with Sayla in her room. He just set me down in his room, asked if I needed anything, and when I told him I didn't, he told me to just ask, and then left," Mira said, slightly embarrassed that her friend would've thought that way.

"So… You didn't sleep with him? In either way?" She asked.

"Well, like I said, no, and for the second question, how could I have done _it_ with him, while he sleeps with Sayla?" Mira asked.

"Hey, you never know the things that people can do!" Erza argued. "But on a more serious note, I think you should bring up the whole multiple girlfriend thing to her. She might go along with it."

"When though? Should I ask her now?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I think now could be a good time to tell her."

The two girls left the room, and headed back. Erza of course, had a slice of her cheesecake from who knows where, while Mira walked up to Sayla.

"Hey, um… Sayla, can I talk to you in private?" Mira asked the demoness.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"So um… I know that you love Natsu… And I was wondering if you would at least consider um… I don't know, sh-sharing him I guess?" She asked nervously.

"Sharing him?" She questioned. Then she face palmed in self disappointment. "Oh, why didn't I think of that before! If the books I've read are correct, demons tend to have harems as well. Sure, they tend to be big, but that doesn't mean it doesn't work out. You know, Mira? I think we can try. If it makes you happy as well, I think it's worth a shot."

Mira soon found herself in Sayla's arms, her arms also embracing her. "Thank you, Sayla. I hope that I don't disappoint you or Natsu in our relationship together."

"Don't worry. I don't think that's possible with the people you're getting yourself involved with," Sayla said with a giggle.

' _A harem, huh? Why didn't I think of that earlier?'_ Sayla asked herself.

"So, how are we gonna tell Natsu this?" Sayla asked.

"Well, we could do it in front of everyone or in private. In front of everyone gives it a more comical reaction, but alone is more emotional. What do you think?"

"How about we tell him in private? I'm sure there will be another time where a certain someone decides that they also love Natsu. I wouldn't be surprised, really. He's a good person," Sayla said.

"You have a point there. We can tell him tonight. How's that sound?" Mira asked.

The day went on as it normally did, though the barmaid and demoness were a bit nervous throughout the day.

When the day was nearing nightfall, in stumbled a tired Natsu, who had just taken a solo mission.

"Man, I'm beat!" He yelled as he took a seat next to Sayla. "You wanna go home yet?" Natsu asked.

"O-oh, sure! That would be great…" Sayla said, still nervous about what was about to happen.

When the two got home, Sayla was surprised to see Natsu in her room. Instead of questioning it, she got into bed, steeling her nerves to tell Natsu about the whole "harem" thing.

"Hey, Natsu…" Sayla said. "Are you by any chance… interested in anyone?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. Why?" He asked.

"O-oh… I was just wondering…"

"She's beautiful, strong, smart, and pretty much everything I could ask for," he said. "And she's right next to me, laying down in bed."

"Y-you actually love me?" She asked.

"Well of course! I've known you the longest, and we're both alike. What isn't there to like about you?" He asked.

"Natsu, I…" She started, but didn't continue.

"I'm yours if you want. All you have to do is just say it," Natsu said.

"Natsu Dragneel… Will you be my lifelong mate?" She asked.

"Of course I will. Nothing you do could change that," He said.

The two met lips, and kissed passionately for a brief moment, before flushing red with embarrassment at what they had done.

"Natsu, Mirajane also loves you, and she brought up the idea of a harem… Would you be willing? I am." Sayla asked.

"Sayla… You know I-"

"Natsu, I'm doing this because I don't want to lose her either. I can't lose you or her… It wouldn't be right. We're guild mates and friends after all," Sayla said, cutting him off.

"Okay, Sayla… I'll try. For us," He said, bringing her into a hug, which soon turned into a kiss.

And that kiss turned into something more.

If one were to walk by the Dragneel house, close enough, they would hear the low moans from the young couple as they set place their permanent relationship

Why permanent? Because the other knew that their partner would never cheat on them. The only time he would be allowed intimate action or relationship with another woman, he would have to wait for the approval of his demoness, and after that… Well, his other demon as well. The white haired demoness of Fairy Tail.

 **AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated anything in awhile, so why this? I've been getting ideas for this so I've wanted to type up another chapter for it. Next up? Fem. Gray.**

 **Now, in the next chapter, Fem. Gray will definitely be added. I could possibly do something such as strengthen bonds with Ultear as well in that chapter. It's up to you guys. Hope you enjoyed it though!**

 **Song of the Story:**

 **Never Be Like You**

 **By: Flume**

 **Genre: No idea. Some sort of slow electronic.**

 **Bonus because I forgot one last fic:**

 **FML (Vanic Remix)**

 **By:**

 **Genre: Drumstep**

 **Last minute thing. I have an idea, but I can scrap it if you don't want it.**

 **I'm thinking about adding a fem. Laxus to the harem, but if enough people don't want it, I won't do it.**

 **Warning: This harem may get a bit out of hand based on what I end up doing. It could over 13 people based on the ideas I have in mind. If you don't like it, there's really no point in sticking around.**

 **I'm probably gonna be focusing more on this because I have some things I'd like to get done with this fic. Maybe some work on Arctic Embers, but I'm not too sure.**

 **News on The Fairy Games: I'm tired of writing lemons (I find them extremely repetitive), so I'm going to take a longer break on that. I don't know when I'm gonna continue it.**

 **Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have some typing to do. Tedious, phone typing. Curse my stubbornness and the time in which I write...**


End file.
